


to tame with kindness

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [251]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Competency, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, my," Loki murmurs, looking at the mortal frozen in some sort of tube. "You could be truly magnificent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	to tame with kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Title: to tame with kindness  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU during Avengers  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 370  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: MCU, Loki, this won't hurt a bit

"Oh, my," Loki murmurs, looking at the mortal frozen in some sort of tube. "You could be truly magnificent." He turns, calling, “My raptor!” 

Barton hurries over. “Yeah, boss?” 

“Find the procedure to safely release this warrior,” Loki orders. “Once he’s with us, we’ll destroy everything and depart.” 

Barton nods sharply. “Yes, boss!” 

.

The mortal’s mind is full of pain, rage, and violence. He’s also quite afraid. 

He takes down half of Loki’s men before Loki steps in, placing a gentle hand to the mortal’s cheek. “Your masters were cruel,” Loki tells him gently as the remaining men retrieve their fallen brethren and disappear into Loki’s chosen fortress. “They ill-used you, warrior, and for that, they will be punished in due time.” The mortal drops his gaze without meeting Loki’s, breathing slowly, and Loki smiles.

“If you like,” he offers, voice as kind as when he’d talked Sleipnir down from fleeing Asgardr and leaving him alone, “I can take it all away until the proper moment.” 

The mortal’s voice is rough, but also shockingly soft, and he asks, “Will it hurt?” 

It could, if Loki wished it. “No,” he promises, leaning in carefully, pressing a kiss to the crown of the man’s head. “It won’t hurt a bit.” 

.

The long years of pain are washed away in a tidal wave of blue.

What remains is a tactical mind and a smart mouth that tells Loki his plan is stupid. 

.

Together, Loki’s favorite mortals plan out something that will still lead to the defeat of Thanos’ army but without Loki’s capture, as well. They know this world, Barton and Barnes, and Barnes asks, “Is the time constraint necessary?” while Barton lists a dozen places that won’t catch anyone’s eye until the portal has been open for the required length of time. 

“Also,” Barton says, “D’ya have to be there?” 

.

The Avengers are victorious. Hawkeye is still missing. Hydra has yet to notice their asset no longer sleeps. 

Thanos is still coming. 

Loki adores his remaining two mortals but he no longer needs their service and so he regretfully pulls back the mind gem’s power. 

Barton, of course, leaves. Barnes… 

Barnes looks at him. “Is it due time yet?” he asks. 

Loki smiles.


End file.
